Am I Worth This?
by Midge90
Summary: The story of Aang's journey through university! Meeting friends, drinking, falling in love. Rated T for safety. Story better than the summary, because i suck at summaries... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so iv read so many modern fics, i figured id have a go at one of my own. its also my first multi chaptered fic! itll start with a couple of memories chapters, to set the frame of mind. It might seem a little bit OOC, but keep an open mind. all shall be explained :). Hope you like!**

**Also, being from the UK, i have NO idea what the american school system is a like. So for a bit of background: **

**Primary school is like elementary school, for ages 5-11**  
**Secondary school is for ages 11-18  
Then university for three or four years after that, studying one subject of your choice.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar. Despite my efforts.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 1**

He sat on his bed. Yellow sheets, orange wallpaper. A window looking out onto the turn of autumn. Leaves falling red from the cherry tree, the breeze swirling them away like foam on a current. Eighteen years of age, accepted into university to study climatology. Straight A student.

On the most days, he was a bundle of energy around the house, dancing freely like one of the air currents effortlessly carrying the fallen cherry tree leaves from one side of the modest garden to the other. But with the book he was usually absorbed in lay abandoned in his lap as he surrendered to the memories engulfing his thoughts. Memories of loneliness.

On the first day of primary school, he made an effort. The memories come a little bit fuzzy, but the trip through his childhood is every bit as painful as it once was.

It all started out great. He had made some good friends in the first few days, as every child blended together, slowly forming the circles and groups that would shape the rest of their time at the school. At first, he had just seemed like every other kid, happy, carefree, full of the sparkle of life that made their teachers regret the day they had ever decided to teach the kids. He ran around the playground with his friends, he played stupid games, he was happy.

But then, everything changed. And changed for the worst.

He was clever. Very, very clever. Ten minutes into their year 2 science test, he had put his hand up.

"Miss, I'm finished. What should I do?"

The teacher looked up, shocked. No child had ever finished a test of hers that quickly. Not at this school at least. The school had scored poorly at every report it had ever been examined in. Smart children did not attend Manor Park Primary School.

"Uh, I guess, you can go sit in the book corner and read for a bit?" She responded, dazed.

"Okay. Thanks!" He hurried off into the corner.

She collected his paper. She read through it, marking it before any other child in the class had finished their test. He'd scored 95%.

After that, the other children didn't want to know him. He was an outcast, a nerd, a geek, a dork, everything they could think of the crowd hurled at him in jealousy. Not particularly inventive or witty insults, but a child of seven years old, who thrives off the affection and interaction with other kids, shrunk back into his shell.

Years passed, and every day passed in a similar manner. Despite being by far the brightest kid in school, no one wanted anything to do with him. His intelligence was a curse, and it only thrived because of his lack of social life. Instead of being with the children who mercilessly, incessantly, were outright horrible to him, rather than play with the children who used to be his friends, he read. He was desperate for something to fulfil himself, and, unwelcome by the classmates he could no longer call friends, he turned to books, and spent hours a day after school alone, camped in his room, absorbing the knowledge on the paper.

This continued throughout the years. Those in his class were always finding something to do to put him below them. Harsh names were only the start of it. Almost every day, something of his would go missing. As small as a pen, or even his entire book folder, at one point everything was taken and hidden from him. Teachers weren't entirely bothered that their brightest student was suffering through this; he didn't want to complain either. Complaining only made things worse.

It came worst in his last year of primary school. Everyone had found out what schools they were going to next year, and all the big groups had got into school together. Everyone in the year had gone to the three worst schools in the entire city, and they all seemed proud of the fact. But he, he had managed to ace the entrance test to the best grammar school in the area. He didn't want to go. Despite the years of bullying they'd given him, they were the only people he knew. He couldn't bear going to his new school on his own, with no one he knew.

But once word got out he was going to school on his own, everything came tenfold. He'd be routinely jeered just walking around the playground, at one point one of the groups daring one of the members to spit in his face as he walked past. But finally, eventually, he left.

He jerked out his reverie, and thought for a moment. Wandering aimlessly downstairs, he flicked the playstation on, grabbed the Guitar Hero controller and sat down. The game loaded up, and without even thinking he scrolled to the song he knew best. Choosing Expert difficulty, he began to play the notes, barely even registering the screen, playing mostly from memory. The lyrics slowly filtered into his thoughts, until he was singing along as well.

_Hey,_

_You know they're all the same._

_You know you're doing better on your own_

_So don't buy in._

_Live right now._

_Yeah, just be yourself._

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough,_

_For someone else._

He smiled slightly at the relevance of the lyrics. Finishing the song with a triplet of notes, green red and yellow all held down, he checked his stats. 95%. Getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, another memories chap. Last one! Itll be a a bit depressing, but there shall be happiness after. Trust. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar...Apparently its worth more than the entire contents of my bank account. Who'd a thought?**

* * *

The days blurred into one continuous pattern. Wake up around 2pm, play as much playstation as he could, eat his meals at odd times, and waste hours of time watching tv and random programmes on the internet.

Unfortunately for him, this lack of exercise meant that any attempt to go to bed early was completely pointless. Instead of falling asleep, his mind would wander, scanning back across his life. After the complete misery of primary school, he had hoped his new school would be better. At 4am one Monday night, he gave in. He let the memories flow.

First day. New school. A nightmare for any 11 year old kid, even if you are one of the cleverest kids most people will ever meet.

Especially if you have no friends.

Walking through the front gates, kitted out in the full uniform; white shirt, class tie, green blazer, black trousers, black socks, black shoes. Teachers ordering you into classes, groups of kids who already know each other clustered together in circles, blocking out any newcomers. Stood nervously where you think you might have to stand, hoping, praying, that you haven't got it completely and totally wrong. Because if you have, then an entire class's first impression of you will be that of a complete, total, idiot.

Which in a school of clever children can never be a good thing.

This would be so much easier in any other school. Groups of girls might be a little more inclined to help a lost kid find his way to the right classroom, or help him find his class teacher. But there lies the issue. The sacrifice of coming to the right school for him. Its an all boys school. And a gang of guys are always more likely to group together than accept someone new. Being the only one in your class who doesn't already know someone there is only going to provide issues.

And true to form, it did. Four years worth. Four years of the same abuse he suffered all through his early years. Oh, sure, the first few days weren't so bad. He situated himself in the middle of the group, so that he could follow everyone else around, but also not be left behind. However, he didn't count on one thing. Putting himself here quite literally made him a target. For insults, pencil throwing practice, spitball target practice.

Any time somebody needed to make their mates laugh, guess who was the butt of the joke, the target for torture, the universal whipping boy. And as time went on, it only got worse. They had to give a presentation all about themselves in their form room. Once it was found out that he followed a quite obscure, unknown religion, that got mocked as well.

Any reason they could to make him different from them, they exploited, twisting the knife, cutting the wounds of the last years ever deeper. His ancestry, his beliefs, even the vegetarianism he so strongly stuck to in lunch hours became some of his classmates choice of insults. The thick glasses he wore made no help either, often stolen or broken by some guy looking for a cheap laugh.

But still he tried. Every breaktime, when the time for soccer came around, he would still join in. Mainly, they would relegate him to goalkeeper, partly so they could take turns smashing the ball as hard as possible directly at his face. Despite this, a couple of the teachers noticed his natural agility, reflexes and speed, and the PE teachers at least made an effort to encourage his sporting talents.

None of them could extract the young boy from his shell. Sealing himself off, when rain stopped football he would sit in one corner of the hall, fully aware that invisibility was the only way of saving him.

There came a time, however, when a GCSE geography project forced him and another member of his class together. He recognised him as another one of the poor kids who were like him, picked on by large majorities of the class. Quietly, they sat at a table in the classroom, the title of their project in front of them.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"You're Aang right?"

"Yeah. You're Kuzon?"

"Yeah. Funny, we've been at this place for four years now and I think this is the first time I've ever spoken to you..."

"Well, I don't socialise much. Not exactly the most popular guy around to be honest..."

Kuzon laughed. "Me neither. So, the Incas huh?"

"Yup. Let's get goin."

At first, Aang figured it would pretty much just be the same as every other time he was forced to work with someone else. Forced to do the work while the other guy hung out with his mates, then back to being bullied once the project was over. However, at the end of the class, Kuzon said something that shocked him.

"Hey, you ever played tennis?"

"Yeah, play every week at this tennis centre near me. Why?"

"Figured if you aren't doing anything later, we can have a game and work more on this project?"

"Sounds cool. How will I know where to go?"

"Hmmm, where d'you live?"

"Only round the corner..."

"Well then, I'll come to yours, you can get changed and grab your stuff and then we'll get the bus back to mine. I live right near some courts we can play on. I'll meet you outside French after school?"

"Yeah, okay."

Over the next few years, Kuzon became Aang's life. They played tennis, listened to music, and Aang fell asleep happy each night. He finally, for the first time, had someone he could call a friend. It had taken him 15 years to find one, but having a best friend was more than he had ever hoped for some times...

But now, university called. Kuzon was accepted into one the other side of the country from Aang, but rejected from all the ones he applied to near Aang. He would be alone again. Alone in a new place.

And he'd found soething quite worrying about his university. Rather than there being a hundred other students, this time there would be six thousand...

* * *

**A/N: COMING NEXT CHAPTER: Aang goes to university! Don't miss out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aang moves in! Tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer from Aang:  
"This fool clearly doesnt own me, otherwise he'd be writing a much better story than this. 95% on The Middle? Please!"**

* * *

To say he was nervous would be a huge understatement.

The night before he had barely slept. Though he was all packed and prepared, all his kitchen stuff packed neatly into a cardboard box, a suitcase full of clothes, his guitar safely in its case, and a holdall with a few posters, his laptop and speakers, his tennis racket and other sports stuff, he still couldn't sleep, worrying over his arrival. Having not exactly had a brilliant experience over his life with new places and new people, he guessed it was only natural. Didn't make it any easier though, of course.

He was silent in the car on the way up. Gyatso, his official guardian, seemed slightly concerned. He had known Aang to be the most excitable young boy sometimes, but it seemed that growing up had taken some of the edge off him. He smiled his bright smile as he remembered his own university days, and hoped that Aang recovered his shine in a similar way he had.

"Aang, you are worried. Do not be so. University brings out the best in people. It will change you in ways you can not even imagine. So do not be afraid. Be strong, and be proud."

Aang stared into the mirror, at the tattoos peeking out of the bottom of his sleeves. The tattoos that ran all the way up his arms, forming lines down his back, until they reached an end at his feet. While his dark hair blocked the tattoo on his head, the man next to him was bald, showing with pride the tattoo that reached its point on his head.

"Gyatso, how can I ever be proud with these...things, marking me. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this. How strong does that make me?"

"Aang, those tattoos are a sacred art form, mapping the energy lines of your body. Do not hate them, as much as they may have caused you pain. Anyway, we'll be there soon. Are you not excited?"

Aang returned to staring out of the window.

"Maybe..."

* * *

If he hadn't been about to meet lot of new people, he might just have given in to the overwhelming feeling of wetting himself.

He'd seen the woman behind the residence halls reception desk. She told him to head left to Draycott House, and heaving his luggage over in that direction, he saw his home for the next year. A set of several three storey buildings clumped together about 50 metres from the campus store, he slid his key into the lock, and looked at the markings. He was in room D8, which turned out to be on the second floor.

Heaving his stuff up the stairs, he checked out the floor he was now living on. Six rooms, three on each side of the corridor, with a kitchen opposite the stairs he had just climbed up. Neat.

The room next to his was already open with someone inside it. Aang was all for quickly opening his door and moving in quietly, but Gyatso, anticipating the move, shoved Aang hard in the back, whispering fiercely to go say hi.

Stumbling into the room slightly, he looked up to see a girl and a boy sat on the floor, sticking blu-tac to the back of a poster.

"Hey! Do you live here too?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm in the room next door. My name's Aang."

"Oh, cool! This is my room, I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka."

Sokka looked up at the mention of his name.

"I live just across the hall dude. What's up?"

Aang muttered something about having to unpack his stuff, and quickly hurried back into his own room, where Gyatso had started to unpack for him.

"See Aang, that wasn't so bad was it?!"

In response, he grabbed his box of kitchen stuff and headed for the kitchen.

Claiming a cupboard that didn't look like someone had thrown up in it and shoving some saucepans and a few tins into it, he checked out the fridge and noticed some stuff already in there. Wondering who would mark their food with just a plain 'Z', he wandered back to his own room. On the way back, Katara poked her head round the door.

"Yo, we were just gonna go grab our t-shirts for tonight and check out the rest of campus. You wanna come with?"

"Uh-" Aang started, but was quickly cut off by Gyatso leaving his room.

"He'd love to. Aang, have a great time, I'll text you when I get home. Don't worry too much!"

And like that, he left.

"Yeah, our dad did that as well pretty much. I was hoping he'd buy me a beer, but no such luck!" Sokka chimed in, noticing the, well, stunned look on Aang's face.

He laughed, and they made for the door. As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw another girl walking up the stairs. Katara asked whether the girl lived on the second floor, and when they found out she did, started the introductions.

"I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka and this is Aang."

"I'm Toph."

"Where's all your stuff? Did you not bring anything with you?" Sokka looked around in confusion.

"Course I did. The servants are just bringing my stuff in now!"

Jaws dropped in awe, as a procession of servants 10 people long staggered through the doors and up the stairs towards Toph's room.

"Well, were going to go check out the rest of campus, you wanna come?"

"Sure thing, let's go!"

The four of them stepped outside into the bright September sun, and set off towards the students union.

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short, the next will be longer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so im not really sure on this chapter. tried to make it as fun as possible, it introduces a fair few characters. ill understand if its not that great, but if you like it, tell me. heck, if you dont like it, tell me anyway. Enjoy!**

**Sokka: "Ok, so ive finally been introduced. this is my cue to start my chapterly disclaimer section. Ahem. This chump owns squat. Not even a boomerang. Shameful.**

**

* * *

**

Friendship had never come so naturally to him as it did with Katara, Sokka, and Toph in the few minutes he spent wandering over to the fresher's welcome area. Katara and Toph were both his age, Katara studying glaciology and Toph geology. Sokka was a year older, having worked for a year so he could come to university with his sister, to study engineering.

"Isn't that a bit weird Snoozles?"

"Eh Toph? What's weird?" Sokka looked confused.

"You worked for a year so you could come to university with your sister? Not many guys would do that!" Toph reasoned.

"Well, our mum died pretty early in our childhood, and our dad is out of town a lot. I've been looking after her all my life, I'm not gonna stop now!" he grinned.

She punched him square on the shoulder.

"That's so cute. Now where are we getting these t-shirts? From what I've heard, the fresher's party is gonna be packed tonight, so I definitely want to get in!"

Sokka pulled out a map.

"Let's go.......this way!"

"That was a guess, wasn't it?"

"I prefer to call it instinct..."

After conning one of the fresher's helpers out of as much free pizza as possible, the foursome came back to Draycott House to meet and greet new people.

Sat around the kitchen table, they found out the identity of the mysterious 'Z'.

"Yo, dyou guys live here?"

Aang piped up first.

"Yeah, I live in D8, my name's Aang!"

"Katara, D9."

"Sokka, D7"

"Toph, D12"

"What's up? I'm Zuko, I'm in D10"

"You got your t-shirt yet?"

"Hell yeah! It was the first thing I did when I arrived! No way I'm missing the biggest booze-up of my life!" Zuko grinned.

It was at this moment the last member of their halls made themselves known. A beautiful girl poked her head round the kitchen door, and said in a sweet, sing song voice:

"Hi, I'm Yue. Can anyone help me with my stuff?"

Sokka was straight out of his seat and down the hall before even Aang could say hi.

Yue giggled and followed him down the stairs, while Zuko crashed down into one of the chairs around the table.

"Zuko, what are you studying?" questioned Katara.

"Volcanology. By far the hottest subject out there, get it?"

Aang, Katara and Toph glanced at one another.

"You know, because of all the lava and stuff?"

Aang saved him from further embarrassment.

"Hilarious. I'm doing climatology cos the wind stuff is way cool, but I'm also doing some glaciology, geology and volcanology classes, my teacher says I'd be able to handle all four."

"Jesus smart boy, care to pack any more learning in there? Now, does anyone have any iPod speakers? Cos I'm in a mood to get this party started!"

Jumping out of his chair, he pulled out two bottles of vodka out of his cupboard.

"I got the strong stuff! Any of you losers bring any Coke or something?"

Sokka chose this point to re-enter the kitchen, sweating slightly after carrying just a little too much of Yue's bags to try and prove his biceps.

"Oh, good man Zuko!"

Grabbing six glasses out of his cupboard, he slid them over the table to Zuko, who flamboyantly poured a couple of shots into each one, while Toph topped them all up with Coke.

Zuko slid one back over towards Aang, who looked at it slightly nervously. He'd only ever drunk alcohol once before, and that was when Gyatso had gone to visit some friend. Mixed emotions ran through his adrenalin pumped brain. Eagerness to fit in, fear of the outcome of drinking alcohol at 2 in the afternoon, and a desire, deep down, to impress the tan-skinned glaciology student he made sure he had sat next to.

Sokka stood proudly on top of the table, glass in hand, as Yue walked in and grabbed the last glass.

"I have known you all for mere hours, yet I get a feeling there will be many great times had over the next three years of our lives."

He paused.

" Uhm, glad to be here, yadda yadda, nice words about Katara, etc etc, now can we please get some music on?!"

Toph ran out of the room, returning with a brand new iPod and a huge pair of speakers.

"Let's get rockin!"

* * *

An hour later, and the room was a typical scene of student partying. Sokka was busy impressing Yue, and Zuko, Toph and Aang were involved in a heated debate about music.

"You know, back home, we threw these kinds of parties all the time. Yeah, I'm kinda like the party king in my area. Have I ever told you I do weights occasionally?"

"Kings of Leon? Why the HELL would you wanna listen to that crud?"

"Says you, My Chemical Romance are gods boy!"

"Guys, please. Foo Fighters anyone?"

Katara chose this point to re-enter the kitchen, with four new people in tow.

"Everyone! These guys live above and below us, nothing much is going on on their floors, and they heard our music. Proper party! These two are Jet and On Ji, they live above us. Meng and Teo live on ground floor."

Zuko pointed an accusing finger.

"You lot bring your own booze?"

"Finest quality Budweiser, right here!" Jet replied with a smirk towards Katara.

Teo grinned at the room.

"My dad set me up with some top quality tequila. Anyone wanna try a bit?"

Heads all turned towards Teo, and he pulled the bottle out of his pocket.

"I'll take that as a yes then!"

Katara provided the voice of reason, dampening the mood at once.

"Okay, as much as I'm all for this, we don't wanna be too wasted by the time we get to the welcome event..."

She was cut off by Sokka jumping clear over the table, grabbing the bottle from Teo and inspecting it closely.

And she was even more surprised when, before taking a drop himself, he lobbed the bottle over to Aang.

"Your call bro" he challenged.

Aang swayed slightly as he caught the bottle, feeling the effects of an hours solid drinking.

"GAME ON!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Iv got a report due in tomorrow. So i decided it was time to update! Also, this will eventually by Kataang, but i dont know who Sokka's gonna get yet! Review and let me hear your opinion please! :)**

**PS- The part in _italics_ is a flashback  
**

**Toph: So, I'm hijacking Sokka's disclaimer thing. And let me tell you, he owns nothing. NOTHING! Barely even enough to fill one of my closets...  
**

* * *

Sitting on his bed, he wondered how he had ever struck so lucky. For the first time in his life, he felt like he fit in. The group of friends was tight knit, even though Yue spent most of the time with her boyfriend, who had come to the same university. needless to say, Sokka was crushed.

He laughed as he remembered Sokka's face when Yue had told them during a game of I Have Never, when Katara had said, "I have never had a boyfriend." Toph had had several gulps of her Southern Comfort and lemonade, but Yue had had to ask if it counted if she was still going out with him. When Zuko had slapped his forehead, calling her stupid and saying of course it did, Sokka had quickly downed his drink, wincing at the bite of the Jack and coke, and left the room. That night, Sokka had spent most of the time dancing with any random girl who had looked his way, pulling two of them, only to remember nothing the following morning when he had staggered into the kitchen in search of water.

He and Sokka were beginning to become close friends, closer friends than he had ever been with Kuzon. While they shared less common music taste, Sokka professed his love for Elvis WAY too much, they were by far the comedy duo and immature brothers of the group. His mind flashed back to the Wednesday of Fresher's Week, sports tryouts.

* * *

"_Oh man, I cannot wait for this!" Sokka charged into the kitchen, stole one of Aang's Micro Fries, and grabbed a Coke from his fridge shelf._

"_Dude, only a couple hours ago you were so hungover you could barely talk! Dyou even remember kissing that girl last night? You were all over her!"_

"_My friend, I do not remember. It's more likely SHE was all over ME though, that's the way the Sokka train rolls! Anyway, you ready for some basketball?"_

"_Yeah man, thats why I didn't drink as much as you last night!"_

"_No Aang, you didn't drink as much as me because you CAN'T drink as much as me! You were hurling everywhere that second night!"_

"_Hey, I'd had so much JD, I'm sure you're making this up. Anyway, its time to go. You ready?"_

_The short walk to the gym had passed quickly, and both were sweating slightly, nervous about the tryouts to come. Aang could tell he felt more confident than Sokka, mainly because it looked like Sokka was about to projectile vomit his bacon sandwich all over the gym entrance. Though that could have been the hangover._

_A giant of a man towered over the 18 prospective players at the side of the court. There would be another tryouts tomorrow, so he wasn't worried about the small number of players here now._

"_Okay guys. The Boulder has seen many talented young basketballers at this gym over the years. You will have to work VERY hard during these tryouts to impress me. Split into teams of three and you will be matched off in 3-on-3 games. GO!"_

_Sokka and Aang immediately stepped together, and others got into threes until there was only one guy left who wasn't on a team._

"_Hey guys, looks like I'm on your team. I'm Suki."_

_Sokka's jaw dropped, and he stuttered something about Suki being a girl's name. Aang welcomed her to the team, nudging Sokka in the ribs and muttering that he should get on with her, not harass her._

_Aang's team were up first, against a few guys from a rival halls. The Boulder threw the ball up, and Suki surprised both Aang and Sokka by outjumping the guy from the other team, and quickly throwing the ball to Sokka, who dropped it in his surprise. The other team raced over to the basket and dropped in an easy 2, despite Aang's best effort. He threw the ball back out to Suki, yelling at Sokka to get a grip on his game._

_With Sokka back with it, it took a few simple pass and moves to work Aang an opening, and he drove hard to the basket, shocking the entire hall when he leaped up, drawing the foul, but slammed the ball through the basket for the dunk anyway. Casually stepping up to the free throw line, he put away both throws easily and they were up by two. In a desperate attempt to get back into it, their opponents tried some fancy passing moves, but Suki nipped in and stole. Passing the ball quickly to Aang, he saw Sokka in space on the edge of the 3 point line. Seeing the opportunity to make Sokka look good, he threw him the ball. Sokka faked, stepped to one side and drained the 3, the ball swishing through the basket. The Boulder blew a whistle, and the three congratulated each other. Before the next game began, The Boulder came up to the three._

"_You guys can go home now. You're already in next week's advanced tryouts. Good work."_

_

* * *

_That was the first time Sokka met Suki. At the time he couldn't believe a girl was playing basketball. Now, she was all he ever talked about. Suki this, Suki that. He laughed at himself, so hard he almost dislodged his earphones. He had always been good at basketball, drilling himself ruthlessly in the back yard. After he turned fifteen though, he rarely had time for it anymore. But he was happy to be active again, too much Playstation made a guy go crazy sometimes.

Sighing slightly, he almost wished that this week had never ended. Being made to feel needed, wanted, being accepted by the group, it was a special feeling to a boy who had lived his life without a friendship circle before. Sokka was fast becoming his best friend, his partner in crime. A friend for life. Toph and Zuko were the support duo, Toph always ready with a biting, but playful comment, Zuko always provoking Aang and Sokka into goofing around for his own entertainment. Yue providing the somewhat grounded and sensible feel to the group.

And then there was Katara. She was, special. Just special.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had this finished yesterday, but for some reason i couldnt upload it. but here it is! Review! It makes me happy :)**

**Zuko: Ok, so Aangs done one, Sokkas had a go, and so has Toph. Definitely my turn now. Here we go. This dude owns nothing. Good enough?**

**

* * *

**

Heart pounding in his chest, breathing like a whirlwind in his ears, his footsteps up the stairs ringing out like gongs. Needless to say, his first lecture was a scary experience, there was nobody he knew on his course. Yes, he was taking other classes with Katara and Toph, but they didn't start until later in the semester, while his volcanology classes with Zuko wouldn't start until next semester at the earliest, maybe even in the third and final semester. For now, at least, he was on his own in these.

There were maybe ten other people in the lecture hall? That didn't seem like a lot to Aang, and he pulled out his phone, texting Katara and Toph the same message:

_Guys, how many ppl r in ur lectures?_

About 30 seconds passed, he chose a seat not quite in the middle but a little to the left, about two thirds of the way back from the front. His phone buzzed silently, and he grabbed it out to read Toph's reply.

_Bout 300 maybe? Lecture halls packed. You?_

Aang gulped, looking around the room at the sparse number of people scattered around waiting for their lecturer to arrive. His phone vibrated again, signalling Katara's reply.

_I dunno, 250? Lot of ppl in here. Y?_

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he chose not to reply. Checking his timetable again, he made sure he was in the right room. Calming himself down, he sat back, pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, and waited.

His shaven headed lecturer walked in a couple of minutes late, fired up the computer and began giving his lecture about air currents after barely greeting the new students in the room. Aang managed to pay attention for the first forty five minutes, but could slowly but surely find himself drifting away. The end of the lecture broke Aang out of his reverie, and he quickly grabbed up his notes, stuffing them back into his satchel and hurrying back to his room.

His walk back to the lecture theatre the next day was another lonely one. He couldn't help but wonder why there were so few people on his course, and why he didn't know anyone doing it! Everyone else knew someone in Draycott doing the same course as them, Katara and Yue had glaciology together, Toph was friends with some other guy called Haru from the top floor who also did geology, Sokka and Teo from bottom floor both did engineering together, and even Zuko knew his sister Azula, who turned out also lived in Draycott, on his volcanology course. But he didn't know anyone.

"Hey, you're Aang right?"

The voice filtered past his iPod headphones, disturbing the Foo Fighters tune he was rocking along to slightly. He turned around in a little bit of shock, and saw one of the girls who had been in his kitchen that first night.

"Um, hey..."

The girl laughed slightly. "You don't remember me?"

"No, I know you were in our kitchen on the first night. Its just, I was kinda, drunk. So I can't quite remember your name, I'm so sorry!"

She laughed with a bit more conviction this time. "No worries, I'm On Ji."

"Nice to meet you again On Ji. I was just on my way to a lecture, are you going as well? What course are you studying?"

"Yeah, I've got one of my climatology lectures now."

"No WAY! I'm doing that as well!"

She grinned slightly. "I know. I kinda, saw you in our lecture yesterday. But you looked like you weren't really focusing to be honest!"

Aang laughed as they started walking to their lecture. Maybe this course wasn't going to be so bad after all...

Finding a friend to sit next to in lectures made life a lot easier. Rather than drifting off into nothing, wondering, thinking about his friends, he and On Ji sat in the back of the lecture theatre, occasionally concentrating and taking notes, but most of the time idly chatting about nothing in particular. It made lectures much more bearable, and when Aang mentioned he and Sokka had been invited back for the advanced basketball tryouts the following day, On Ji said she'd come and provide some support.

Aang blushed slightly, stammering out that she didn't have to.

"Hey, if we're gonna be friends, I've gotta be around to cheer you on when I need to right. Not that you'll need it, from the sound of it! Hold on, give me your number. Text me when you know what time you'll be playing, and I'll come over to the gym and watch!"

He blushed again as he typed his number into her phone, and quickly remembered to put his phone on silent before she called his number to make sure he'd typed it in right. Saving the number under her name, he grinned slightly. This making friends deal was so much easier here than it was at home!

As they walked back towards their halls, Aang asked On Ji where she lived out of curiosity.

"Oh Aang, you really were drunk that first night weren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much. Why? What happened?"

"Well, I was introduced by that Katara girl as living above you! I'm in D18..."

"Oh, awesome! Well, at least we can walk to lectures together every day!"

"Yup. Also, I think we should devise some kind of system. Like, if I'm hungover and don't want to go to lectures, will you grab some notes for me?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome. Anyway, see you for lectures tomorrow!"

"See ya!". Aang watched her as she climbed the extra set of stairs, and wandered into the kitchen to find himself some grub. Looking through his cupboards, he didn't find anything too great, so he grabbed a few slices of bread and lobbed them into the toaster, raiding the fridge for some butter.

He hadn't noticed Sokka sidling up to him.

"Sooooooo, Aang! Who's the new girl huh? She's hot dude! Gettin some action maybe??"

"Christ Sokka, don't do that! That's On Ji, she was in our kitchen that first night?"

"Dude, I was wasted. So were you. Don't act like you didn't forget her as well!"

"Okay, so I couldn't remember her name. But anyway, she does my course. She's just a friend. Oh, and she's coming to watch our basketball tryouts tomorrow."

Sokka raised his eyebrows at this last revelation. "Just a friend eh?"

"Yeah, just a friend."

"In which case, you won't mind if I completely show you up on the court tomorrow and ask her out afterwards? Obviously, she'll be so impressed by the Sokka Show that she won't be able to say no!"

"Never said that Sokka. Keep your eyes off!"

At this point, Zuko stormed into the kitchen.

"You ok man?" both Aang and Sokka said together.

"NO. Its my freakin sister. Also known as the most evil bitch the world has ever seen!!!"

"Dude, what's up?"

"SHE TORCHED MY GOD DAMN DRUM KIT!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Why do I seem to write more when i have more work to do? Hope you like this chap, it took me a while to get the right feel...**

**Katara: Lets be nice here. Im not going to make a joke out of how this boy owns nothing. So get off his back okay?**

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. Very slowly. Head pounding, stomach churning, he cast his hand around blindly for the bottle of water that was usually at his bedside. It wasn't there. Groaning, he considered his options. Go back to sleep now, and feel no better when he wakes up in a few hours, or put himself through some pain now, get some water, and start to rehydrate himself from the hangover.

Common sense prevailed eventually, and he pulled himself up, put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms, and stumbled into the kitchen. Where he was greeted with a huge round of cheers from Zuko, Toph and Sokka.

"Uh, guys? What happened last night?" Aang asked with a small amount of foreboding forcing its way through his headache.

"Oh, you were absolutely hilarious!"

"Have you checked a mirror yet by the way?"

"Dude, I felt just as awful when I woke up as well!"

Dazed, Aang held up his hand. Staggered over to the sink, dunked his head under the tap, and drank solidly for over a minute. Once he'd finished, he filled up a glass and returned to the others.

"Okay, so what's going on?"

"Okay, so you know how we went to that basketball social last night to celebrate getting starting positions on the team?" Sokka began his explanation.

"Uh, yeah. Vaguely..."

"Well, they forced us to down about 8 beers each. The huge guy Pipsqueak, who plays center, was the main culprit. Then you made the mistake of going to the toilet straight after, which is apparently against the rules. So they made you down two more when you got back, and after that things went downhill for the pair of us.

"Uh huh." Aang looked down at his arms, fed up with Toph and Zuko pointing and laughing.

"Okay, what the hell happened to my arms?"

"Well, when you went to the bar at one point, some girl showed a lot of interest in your tattoos man. You were doing well, then someone came over with a permanent marker. For some unknown reason you let her colour in your arrows. Oh, I'd check your stomach as well."

Aang looked down.

"RUBY 3 AANG??!! Where the hell did this come from?"

"Don't look at me. I was busy attempting to chat up Suki in my drunken state. I'm guessing Ruby was the girl you were with at the bar. You don't remember her?" Sokka continued to explain.

"Nope. Hold on, wait a minute." Aang concentrated for a second. "I think she had dark hair. That's about all I can remember."

The other three fell about laughing again.

"Wow dude. Smooth work" laughed Zuko.

Aang just grunted. "I'm goin back to bed!"

* * *

Alarmingly for Aang, the weeks passed quickly. Each semester only lasted ten weeks before a four week holiday, and they were already most of the way through their semester. Every day seemed to have the same routine; get up, go to lectures. Come back to his room, chill and listen to music. Play some guitar if no one was around. If someone was, chat with them for a while. Go out in the evening, either to a club or one of the local bars. On the nights they chose not to drink, movie nights were held, with as much popcorn, crisps and chocolate as they could make at once.

The only regular day was Wednesday, sports day. That day, when lectures finished early, Aang and Sokka would get changed into trackies over shorts, socks, sports shoes, and their basketball tops. They'd walk over to the gym and, if they were at home, play their match there. Or, they would get the minibus to whichever rival university they were playing that day, and follow it up with a team social that night.

Being part of the team gave Aang a new love for basketball. The Boulder had seen Aang's speed and general ability, and had named him the starting shooting guard for the team. Sokka had been chosen as the starting point guard, his speed and eye for a pass key to their whole teams offense. Aang's poster of the great Michael Jordan stared down at him from his wall, almost giving him his blessing to play in the great man's position.

Unfortunately, On Ji had turned up to see his and Sokka's advanced tryouts, and had been thoroughly impressed by Aang's almost casual stroll onto the team. However, the team's power forward, Hide, had set his eyes on On Ji and, after a while, the news broke on the rumour mill that Hide and On Ji were going out. Aang looked disappointed to say the least.

Looking round the hall quickly, he made sure no one was in. Pulling his guitar out of the case under his bed, he plugged in the amp and began to pick a random tune, playing until a song came into his head. Once he'd thought of one, the tune came effortlessly from memory, the lyrics flowing out of him as he sang along to his melody.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind._

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time._

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there's nothing I can do._

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end._

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might._

_Kryptonite._

"Aang?"

The voice snapped him out of his trance, and he abruptly stopped playing.

"Oh, hey Katara."

"Aang, that was amazing!"

Aang blushed slightly as he replied. "Uh, thanks."

"Why didn't you tell us you played guitar?"

"No one ever asked" he answered plainly.

"Well, I think it was beautiful. I'm glad I stumbled in on it."

"Heh, thanks again. Uh, dyou play anything?"

"Eh, I sing occasionally, I got that from my mom. Sokka plays guitar though, quite avidly. Maybe you should talk to him about this when we all get back from holidays?"

"Yeah, I could do."

Katara sat down on Aang's bed, only centimetres away from him.

"You know Aang, about these holidays..."

"Yeah, I don't really wanna go home to be honest..." Aang replied.

Katara took a deep breath before her next words.

"I'm really gonna miss you Aang..."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, a Kataangy ending to this chapter. Review... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Majorly sorry for the long update, been crushed with uni work so I kinda had to focus on my degree for a couple weeks! This one is for my most loyal reviewers, Melizza-XoXo and Dragon Reverb**. **Thanks guys :)**

**Gyatso: The world is about balance. Some people have, and some people have not. Mike and Bryan own Avatar, this guy doesnt. The world is at peace.**

**

* * *

  
**

The winter holidays weren't exactly the most fun for Aang. Kuzon had stayed up at university, as his halls allowed him to stay in the over the summer. But Aang and the rest of Draycott House had been forced to get out, to make way for some businessmen attending the university conferences, and so he was back home with Gyatso, back to his usual boring life. Wake up late, slum around in shorts, play his Playstation and his guitar, and listen to endless music. Gyatso spent most of the day at work, so Aang would order the takeaway at about six each night ready for his return.

There were times, in bed at night, when the old familiar loneliness began to creep in. The streetlight glow filtering in past his curtains, still awake at 4am in the morning. But each time the old feelings began to invade his mind, the strength of new friendships just about kept them at bay. He would flick through his phone, just so he could see their names and be reminded of them. Sokka, Toph. Zuko, Yue. Teo, Shoji and Haru. And then, the two names he scrolled to most of all. Every night.

Katara.

On Ji.

Christmas came and went, Aang and Gyatso exchanging gifts like they did every year, Aang buying Gyatso a new shirt and tie combination, while Gyatso got Aang a new acoustic guitar, one Aang had spent a lot of time longing after since he'd walked in the music shop for the first time after he got back. Christmas dinner followed, Aang and Gyatso stuffing themselves full of as much food as Gyatso could cook, Aang carrying it through to the kitchen as fast as Gyatso could make it.

Vegging out on the sofa, Aang pulled out his phone and sent round a Christmas text to everyone in his phonebook.

_Happy xmas guys, hope you all have a great day!_

He got a text back pretty much immediately from Sokka:

_Dude, I got the new Call of Duty game!!! Friggin' sweeeet! Oh yeah, happy xmas to you too!_

Aang grinned and picked up his new guitar, absently strumming to no tune in particular. His phone continued to ring throughout the day as everyone he'd sent a text to replied. Zuko's in particular made him laugh.

_Oh yeah, it is a VERY happy xmas. Lets just say, Azula wasn't too appreciative when I chucked all her presents in the garbage while everyone was makin dinner. Then dumped manure on them. Teach her to mess with my drum kit. Hahaha _

On Ji's reply made him grimace slightly.

_Hey, happy xmas to you too! Seeing Hide later, will see you in two weeks when we all get back! X_

But to his dismay, there was no reply from Katara. It got to 6 in the evening, five hours after he'd sent the text, and he decided to call her to find out what was happening.

"Hey Aang"

"Hey Katara. Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, merry Christmas to you too Aang."

Aang paused as she giggled slightly down the phone.

"So, what's up. You having a good day?"

"Yeah, I am actually. You?"

"Awesome. Gyatso got me a new guitar that I've been looking at for ages, and we massively pigged out on food. You get everything you wanted?"

Again, she giggled, and through the phone he could hear two sets of whispers, muffled as if she had put her hand over the phone.

"Uh, yeah, I did thanks Aang."

"Sokka seemed pretty ecstatic he got the new Call of Duty game, did you buy that for him?"

"Oh, did he? Uh, no, I didn't get it for him."

Aang was confused.

"Erm, did he? Weren't you there when he opened it?"

This time, there was no mistaking the muffled voice he could hear on the other end of the phone.

"Kataraaaaaaa..."

Again, she giggled slightly, pausing for quite some time before she answered him.

"Aang, I gotta go. I'll talk to you some other time, ok?"

"Uh, ok Kat-"

She had already hung up.

* * *

The gang had arranged to meet up for New Year's. Toph's house was the biggest, plus her parents were out at some swanky dinner and dance and would probably be gone all night, giving her the house to herself until the following morning. They had all arranged car shares, Zuko was picking up Yue and her boyfriend, Teo was bringing On Ji and Meng and Aang was giving Sokka and Katara a ride to Toph's.

Aang's white and brown VW Golf pulled up outside Sokka's house, and Sokka charged out of the house with a carrier bag flying behind him. Slinging the bag on the back seat, he jumped into the front seat and punched Aang in the arm.

"Man, what was that for? Usually only Toph's brutal enough to dish that out as a hello!"

"Meh. What are you drinking anyway dude? Let's roll!"

"Uh, what about Katara?"

"Oh, she's not comin. Let's roll!"

"Uh, Sokka, why is Katara not coming to our New Year meet up?"

"I dunno! She just said she wasn't comin. I was playing Call of Duty at the time, I wasn't really listening. Oh, by the way, there's this awesome level, yeah, where you get to-"

"SOKKA! Why isn't she coming?"

"Dude, seriously. I don't know. Why are you all bothered about it anyway?"

"So yeah, I've got a bottle of Jack's finest in the trunk, what about you?"

"Heh, same man. You bring any Coke?"

"Dammit. Eh, we can stop at a store somewhere along the way. Oh, yeah, your instructions were absolutely useless by the way. Took me about 2 hours to get here!"

"That's because you, my friend, are too dumb to comprehend my wonderful instructions. Now step on it! I wanna get to Toph's for this New Year's, not NEXT New Year's!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Toph's house was, quite literally, a mansion. Aang buzzed the gate, and Toph answered with a slightly drunken slur and a snigger.

"Whossat?"

"Yo Toph, it's Aang and Sokka."

Sokka intervened from the passenger seat.

"We are here to parTAY!"

The door buzzed open, and Aang rolled the car up the driveway. He looked quizzically at Sokka.

"ParTAY?"

"All the cool kids are saying it Aang. Don't get left in the 80s man."

"Sure. You're quite literally cool in human form." Aang smirked sarcastically.

"And don't you forget it boy!" Sokka laughed, oblivious to Aang's sarcasm. He jumped out of the car, grabbed the Jack Daniels from the back seat and the trunk, and ran to the front door. Aang followed him, jumping onto his back in perfect time so that when Toph opened the door, Aang's head was stacked on top of Sokka's.

"BOO!" they both shouted together. Toph glared at them, grinned, and slammed the door in their faces.

Zuko opened the door a few seconds later.

"Yo guys. Great to see ya. Drink?"

And with that, the New Year's party was officially underway.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys! Just finished for the hols though, so i should be able to update a bit more often! Im not really sure about this chap, but i hope its still good :) REVIEW!  
**

**_Italics mean there's a flashback!_**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed in my absence. I wasnt off negotiating a deal for Avatar. Bad times._  
_**

* * *

After the New Year's party, they had had to wait till the day AFTER New Year's Day until they all left. Not even ridiculous numbers of bacon sandwiches could make any of them want to so much as move from the sofa for anything more than water or greasy food. They slept on Toph's many sofas among the mess they had created, and since the servants were allowed a days leave to be with their families no-one had bothered clearing up.

Finally, Aang and Sokka stood up, still in the clothes they had come in.

"Kay Toph, I think me and Sokka are gonna go now. I told Gyatso I might not be back till today, but he might be getting worried about me by now!"

"Eh, no worries Twinkles. I'd see you out, but I can't be bothered. See ya!"

The drive back home was mainly occupied with listening to Sokka's iPod that he'd plugged into Aang's stereo, a fair bit of banter, a lot of crude jokes on Sokka's part, and basketball discussion.

"So what you up to for the rest of the holidays dude?" Aang asked Sokka as they cruised down the motorway, windows open and arms hanging out of the side of the car.

"I have no idea my friend. Playing COD, generally vegging out. Play some music. Sorted."

He took a break from talking to Aang as a car full of girls pulled alongside them. Flipping up his Aviators, he wolf whistled loudly, attracting the attention of the girl in the back passenger seat. Quickly nudging her friends, she leant out of the window and blew a kiss at Sokka. Sokka, ever the corny Romeo, pretended to catch the kiss, holding it close to his heart. She blushed, and Sokka winked at her, nudging Aang as the signal to roar away, stepping on the gas and letting the Golf effortlessly pull away from the girls' car.

Sokka and Aang burst into laughter as Aang calmed the engine down again, slowing back down to normal speed.

"Oh, man! How freaking cool are we?" Sokka's grin explained it all.

Aang looked into the rear-view mirror wistfully.

"I wish I had as much confidence as you did Sokka. Girls seem to just, like you. How dyou do it?"

Sokka completely missed Aang's tone, tinged with sadness, and simply leaned back into the seat, pulled his shades back down over his eyes, and gazed out over the sun-baked motorway, still crisp with the winter frost.

"Talent, my friend. Pure, simple, talent."

* * *

Aang pulled up at the end of Sokka's driveway, ready and waiting for him to jump out of the car. Sokka opened the door, but rather than saying a casual "later" and slamming the door shut, he hesitated a second.

"Hey, dude, dyou wanna come in and play COD for a while?"

"Uh, sorry man. No can do. Gyatso wants me home as soon as. Get Katara to play with you"

"Yeah, that's been an issue all holiday. Kay man, later..."

And with that, he turned, sauntering up his drive. Aang pulled off, looking forward to getting home and his own bed, without really thinking about what Sokka had just said. Instead, his mind drifted back to the New Year's party at Toph's, and he grinned slightly at some of the memories.

_Toph's staircase and hallway lay in front of them, twenty feet of stairs and another thirty of hallway, leading straight out of the front door and down the slightly downhill drive to where Teo, Meng, Yue and On Ji were stood, barely able to cope with the incredibly tense excitement that was about to unfold. _

_At the start of the hallway, armed with baking trays well greased with oil, where Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Toph. Originally it had been a bet between the guys, but Toph had muscled her way in as well. First down the stairs, along the hallway, down the drive and to finish their drink at the end won. Last place had the forfeit. It was gonna be a good race._

_Agreeing to keep it fair, they decided to start by counting down together. Anyone going early got another forfeit. The countdown began. It ended. Four baking trays were thrown down the stairs, their occupants diving on at the last minute, the oiled trays flying down the stairs at breakneck speed. Zuko hit the ground first, and almost lost it, struggling to stay on his tray as he smacked into a doorframe, cutting across Toph. She grabbed his feet, attempting to pull him back and herself forward. Sokka, however, grabbed her ankles, and as they flew through the front door he span Toph. She lost control, her and Zuko aimed straight for the nearest bush. Sokka whooped in triumph, but his cheer was cut short as Aang nipped in front of him, crossing the line first and jumping off his tray to grab his drink from On Ji. Sokka climbed off his tray as Aang was half done with his drink, snatched his own from Yue, and finished it in one. He and Aang both yelled at the same time. The main focus of the rest of the group, however, was Toph and Zuko._

_They had landed in the bush together, and like a scene out of the corniest, cheesiest movie you could possibly imagine, she had landed on top of him, his arms wrapped around her, lips barely out of kissing distance. Moments later though, that gap had been closed, as the whole group hollered and cheered. The rest of the group left them to it, and they had reappeared ten minutes later, both of them grinning from ear to ear. They split, Toph going over to Meng, On Ji and Yue, while Zuko strolled over to the guys, high fiving and fist bumping each in turn._

_Needless to say, Zuko and Toph spent a fair amount of time together that night..._

Aang grinned as he thought about it. There was a lot of that epic New Year's he didn't remember, but that stand out moment had given him some ammunition over Zuko and Toph for some time.

* * *

Moving back into halls was going to be a weird experience for Aang. After New Year's, he hadn't really spoken to any of the gang, spending his holiday switching between his Playstation and his guitar. Gyatso drove him back up to university, and as he heaved his stuff up the stairs, he realised he was the first one back. He was pretty happy, this would give him some time to get some work done he had completely abandoned over the holidays before anyone was around to waste work time with.

Slowly, one by one, everyone moved back in. But, most confusingly for Aang, Sokka turned up with his dad alone.

"She's getting a lift up with Jet." Sokka explained in a very strained voice when Aang questioned him about it. Aang was confused about the anger in Sokka's voice until the two turned up later. Katara with her hand around Jet's waist. Jet's arm around Katara's shoulders. Jet, seeing Aang watching on, leant down to Katara's face, guided her face to his with his left hand, and brought her lips to his.

Aang had seen a fair few friends kissing over the past few days, but the happiness that was there when Toph and Zuko had gotten together was miles away from what he was feeling now. Anger, sorrow, jealousy.

Heartbreak. Actually, given what Aang was feeling, break was an understatement. Shatter was closer to the mark. So painful, he clutched his chest, afraid the pieces would fall free from his chest. Fighting back awful tears, he excused himself quickly, practically sprinting back to his room.

Jet watched him go with a smirk plastered wide on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, i sort of struggled with this chapter. i knew exactly what i wanted to happen but couldnt quite get the words perfect. please let me know what you think about this one, cos itll shape the rest of the story! hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Relationships were a new thing for Aang. Having barely even met any girls, let alone being friends with any of them, it wasn't as if he was used to their presence. He figured he would always have Sokka around, who seemed to love being single. Sokka would always guarantee he had a good night, introducing Aang to strangers with the same line every time.

Aang would stand there by the bar with Sokka, and any time Sokka caught Aang checking out a girl he liked, he would stand up, tap the girl on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey there. Have you met Aang?"

And then promptly walk off, leaving a red-faced Aang to deal with a girl alone. Inevitably, no matter the girl, he'd stumble through his introduction. Rapidly becoming more embarrassed, he would always panic, and excuse himself to the toilet.

At one point, Sokka became so frustrated with Aang he almost yelled at him sat down at their table.

"Dude, seriously? What is the matter with you? All these girls show some kind of interest, and each time you run off to the toilet? You have got to be more confident! Ask them questions, what course are they studying, what halls are they in? That's how I got Suki!"

Aang began explaining, then cut himself off.

"It's just I- wait a minute. Suki?"

Sokka's face fell, then lit up again. "Okay, wasn't supposed to really tell you this, but I guess I've kinda put my foot in it now. Me and Suki got together over the holiday, cos Katara was seeing Jet all the time. We've been going out since."

"Dude, that's awesome! How's it going?"

"Brilliant man! I'm so happy at the moment I can barely believe it. Glad I've got basketball though, because otherwise I'd be thinking about her 24/7! Tell you what as well, the sex is awesome as well!"

Aang gasped. "You're having sex?"

Sokka gaped at Aang. "Uh, yeah! C'mon Aang, you must have done something with a girl at some point?"

"Sokka, I've never even kissed a girl before!"

If Sokka's jaw was already on the floor, by now it was through the floor and halfway to China.

"Huh, I suppose this explains a lot about your inability to score a girl..."

Sokka's admission to Aang made him feel a whole lot worse. If Sokka was doing stuff with Suki, did that mean Katara was doing the same stuff with Jet? Or On Ji was with Hide? Or Toph and Zuko? He sat in his room absently strumming his guitar, everyone else was out. Sokka had gone over to Suki's halls, while Yue's boyfriend had surprised her with a picnic. Katara and Jet had gone to see a film, while Toph and Zuko had gone paintballing as a date. Definitely one of the more interesting dates a couple could have.

It was slowly beginning to catch up with him. He hadn't been expecting it. Nights out now had become one of the worst experiences of his life. What before had been a fun event, with everyone drunk and enjoying themselves, something about alcohol gave all his friends tunnel vision, and it never took a long time before they had all paired off.

Aang spent most of his time at the bar, the music in the club pounding all around, shaking him as usual. This night in particular he had already had way too much to drink, and chucking back one more double shot, left the club without talking to anyone. Walking home in the sharp night air, feeling as lonely as he ever had done before. It was worse now, now he had friends. Friends who abandoned him, friends who ignored him.

Pushing open the door to Draycott Hall, he was just about to slam the door when he noticed Meng stumbling slightly towards halls. Holding the door open, he greeted her with as much coherence as he could find.

"Heya, Meng. Heavy night?"

She looked slightly surprised he was talking to her, and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, all my friends left me though, so it didn't end too great."

Aang looked at Meng, and recognised something in her eyes, in her smile. A quick flashback came from New Year's, in Toph's huge house.

_Aang and Sokka stumbled down the stairs with an arm round each other's shoulder. Sokka dived over to the kitchen to pour himself another Jack and Coke, while Aang went over to Toph, Meng and Teo._

"_Yoooooooo guysssss! Sappening?" He slurred._

"_Aang bro! Dude. Fella. Thing." Teo started. He paused, giggled to himself, and shook his head. "Woah, heh. Uh, Aang, this is Meng. She lives on my floor."_

_Aang grinned. "Hey Meng!"_

_Meng smiled back. "Hiya Aang..."_

_At this point Sokka stumbled back into the front room, bottle of JD in hand._

"_Aaaaaaaaaang!!! We're out of Cooooooke!"_

_Aang seized Sokka by the shoulders, turned him round, and marched off to the kitchen,shouting something about a Coke retrieval quest._

Aang looked carefully at Meng's smile, the exact same smile she had smiled at him six weeks ago. Sokka's words from the other night in the bar came back to him, and a desperation overcame him.

"You know Meng, I've never asked. What course do you do?"

"Aang, I'm so glad you asked. I study Philosophy..."

He laughed. "Oh, man. You have that crazy Madame Wu woman?"

"Madame Wu is a very elnighted, no, lightened, no. Entiled. No."

"Enlighted?"

"That's the one! You know Aang, you're a very clever guy."

Aang shrugged slightly.

"And very cute..." Meng tailed off, smiling at Aang once again.

The moment froze. Aang gazed at Meng, attempting to clear his head through the dense fog of alcohol. A confusing bundle of thoughts smothered him, Katara's face replaced Meng's for a split second, before Jet's voice sounded in his ear mocking him. Sokka's surprised face when he had told him he had never kissed a girl. The couples pairing off tonight. His lonely, lonely walk home. And Aang made his decision.

Aang woke up in his own bed, head pounding, mouth dry, nauseating illness in the pit of his stomach. He dragged himself to the kitchen, aiming for the tap and launching himself towards it. A minute later, after dousing his head under the tap and taking a long drink, he raised his head to see Sokka standing in the doorway with a look of pride, and Zuko behind him grinning at him. High fives from both of them ensued, with Sokka explaining.

"Dude, we got back from the club last night after we lost you, only to find you."

"On the stairs." Zuko continued.

"Kissing Meng."

"You know Aang, you certainly impressed her. For someone who's never kissed a girl before, she was definitely enjoying herself!" Zuko laughed.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Did you take it any further...?"

Zuko fought to keep in the laughter.

Aang shot a glare at Zuko, and replied to Sokka. "No. Just kissed her. Guys, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, come on." Sokka looked at Zuko, and the two broke into song.

"Aang and Meng, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes the stairs, then comes the bed, then comes a baby that they'll call Fred!"

"FRED?!" Aang burst out.

"Eh, it was the only name we could think of to fit the rhyme!" Zuko laughed.

"So why don't you wanna talk about it? Dyou regret it?" Sokka asked, now getting serious.

"Yeah, a little bit. I don't really like her that way. Does that make me a bad person?" Aang replied nervously.

Zuko burst out into laughter. "No way man. I've kissed plenty of girls I barely even like. Just a bit of action for when you have someone you do actually care about. You don't wanna put them off with a slobbery tongue!"

Aang and Sokka both cringed slightly at the image, with Aang laughing slightly.

"So Aang, is there someone you are after?" Zuko continued.

Aang could only laugh at the question. "Zuko, dude. Don't even go there..."

* * *

**REVIEW please! I need to know if i managed this one ok! lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Next chapter! Hope you guys like! Read, review, and more story will come. Same as always. Help me get better! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Life began to get a bit better for Aang after that. Work was still stressing him out, but he was coping. Just about. Taking four different modules for his course was turning out to be a bad idea, and with end of year final exams coming up, he was beginning to spend more and more time revising and less and less time hanging out with his friends.

Unfortunately, Sokka was completely the opposite. Randomly walking into Aang's room, he threw himself down on the bed and moaned.

"Aang, I'm bored. Everybody's working!"

"Yes Sokka. That's because our exams count towards our degrees. Yours do not. Doss." Aang replied tersely.

"Dude, chill out. Wanna go play some basketball?"

"Sokka! I've got revision to do!"

"I know. Wanna go play basketball?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

They grinned at each other, and Sokka went across the corridor back to his own room. They met out in the corridor, both dressed for basketball, when Katara came out of her room.

"What are you guys doing...?" She asked.

"Shootin some hoops dear sister. Smell ya later!" Sokka shouted over his shoulder.

Aang didn't even bother turning round.

"Aang? Shouldn't you be revising? We've got a huge exam in a couple of weeks, and I need your help..."

The door slammed behind Aang as he followed Sokka out of Draycott House.

Lazily having a shootaround in the basketball hall, Sokka and Aang were joined by Suki, who posed a question that struck fear into the two guys.

"Have you guys sorted out your house for next year yet?" she asked.

"Oh....." Aang could only manage.

"Uhhhh" Sokka smacked his forehead.

"How the HELL did we forget about that?!" Aang yelled.

Suki grinned nervously. "You guys remembered we can't live in halls again next year right? You have to find your own house in town?"

Sokka and Aang stared at each other.

"Uh, yeah. We knew. But we kinda, never sorted it out." Aang muttered.

Sokka grinned at Aang. "We should probably go back and sort it out."

"Yeah, probably." Aang replied. "As soon as I cream you two in a two on one!"

* * *

The six of them sat round the table in the kitchen, all looking slightly sheepish and ashamed.

"I still can NOT believe we just forgot to do this!" Toph moaned. She smacked Zuko on the arm. "This is all your fault."

Zuko smiled lazily, used to Toph's abuse by now. "Whatever babe. So we gonna try and find a house for the six of us?"

Yue nervously muttered her admission. "Uh, I'm really sorry guys, but Hahn has asked me to live with him next year, so I'll be doing that. Sorry..."

"Well, I guess you've been going out for a long time Yue, it was gonna happen eventually. That's still pretty great news though!" Katara smiled, happy for Yue despite the knowledge that they would barely see her after this year.

Yue smiled back, and stood up. "I wouldn't really feel right deciding on a house with you guys if I'm not living with you. Good luck guys!"

Sokka smiled weakly. "Well, then. Five person house it is."

The next day saw the five of them go into town to quiz estate agents about renting their own house for next year.

Or, it would have done, had Jet not decided to interfere.

Just as he stepped out of the shower before they were leaving for town, Aang heard Jet's voice from Katara's bedroom.

"Babes, I've booked us a table for lunch. I was gonna surprise you. But you're going off with them instead?"

"Jet, we need to sort this house out. I'm sorry." Katara replied.

"Babes, I tried. I really did. But if you're going to be like this, it makes me wonder why I bother. I attempt to be nice, and this is how you repay me. Fine." Jet sulked.

And Aang's smile vanished as Katara cracked. "Okay Jet, I guess we could go for lunch. The other's don't really need me to see the house. I trust Toph's judgement on whether the house is any good."

So instead, that day saw four of them go into town to try to find a house to rent. And three hours later, the search wasn't going well.

"Jesus. I can't believe we left it this late. Everywhere is already taken!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka was similarly bummed. "I know. We are such idiots."

Aang, however, managed to summon up some trademark optimism. "Don't worry guys, we've got one more to look at. They're bound to have something we can look at."

And he was right. And as they walked around the house, all four fell in love. It had everything. Anything the four of them could want from a student house. Desperate to have it, they rushed back. And were instantly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but we need all five tenants here to sign the contract before we can secure you the house. Is it possible for the fifth person to get here today?" The estate agent questioned apologetically.

All four of them scrambled for their phones, desperate to call Katara as soon as possible.

Toph punched the others on the phone. "It's ringing!! It's ringing!"

Click.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Katara. It'sToph. Where are you?"

"I'm. Uh. With Jet." Katara answered.

"We need you. We've found the perfect house." Toph said urgently.

"Cool, sign for it then. How much deposit do we need to pay?"

"One months rent. But they won't let us have the house unless all five of us are here. So we need you to come quickly!"

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Katara said, hanging up.

Toph turned to the guys. "She's on her way." She turned to the estate agent. "Dyou mind if we wait here for her?"

"Go ahead..." he replied.

Half an hour later, and Katara still hadn't shown up.

"How long would it take to get here? Where were they even going?" Sokka asked nervously.

"No idea. She wouldn't tell me. She'd better be here soon though!" Toph growled.

Another hour ticked past. Two more groups came in and asked about a house. Their house. They quickly backed off when Toph and Zuko marched over and, in no short words, told them to get lost.

But then it was six o clock. The estate agent's was closed. Still no Katara.

And she wasn't in when they group got back either. But as Aang sat down to study, he heard footsteps running up the stairs. The door to the corridor swung open violently. And somebody knocked frantically on Aang's door.

"Uh, come in!" Aang said vacantly at the door.

It was On Ji.

In tears.

"Aang, I need your help."

"Sure! What's up? Are you ok?" Worry creased itself on Aang's brow.

"I-" On Ji choked slightly.

"It's okay. Are you ok?" Aang put a caring arm around her shoulder.

"I broke up with Hide."

Suddenly Aang's day got a whole lot better.


End file.
